Snape's Best Memory
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Snape's Worst Memory from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix has been re-written. This is basically the exact opposite of J.K Rowling's version.


**Snape's Best Memory**

It was Lily Evan's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From the very first time she set foot inside, every day had literally been magical (And it had nothing to do with her being a witch who had obtained magic powers). The real reason was much simpler than that. You see, there was never a moment where she wasn't happy. Lily was surrounded by amazing friends, which included her best friend Severus Snape. She attended every Gryffindor quidditch match. And she even received incredible marks in every class and had managed to be a part of the Slug Club. It almost seemed as if bad days didn't exist at Hogwarts...Well, that was until today of course…

James Potter was headed out to the quidditch field with his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them were nearly inseparable since the day they all had met in their first year (but that's beside the point). The thing is, the group of four had intended on going to practice some of their moves on the field, when they came across a young Snape sitting beneath one of the trees reading a potions book. Despite the fact that Severus had been minding his own business, James had felt the need to irritate him. Why you ask? The answer is quite simple. James Potter liked Lily Evans _a lot_. And Severus was her best friend, which meant he was _always_ around her. This gave James no chance to get to know her, or at the very least talk to her. So instead, he took on the role of bullying the greasy git, (as he liked to call him) as a form of revenge. Little did young Mr. Potter know, this made Lily hate James even more so as each day passed…

"Up for a little fun boys?" asked James. The three of them nodded in agreement. Sirius grinned sinisterly.

"Snivellus!" said Sirius tauntingly as they all walked near him. Severus knew that voice all too well. Reacting quickly, as though he had been expecting an attack, he jumped up and whipped out his wand. Severus knew it would only be a few short moments before one of them reciprocated…and, unfortunately, he was right, very right indeed.

"_Impedimenta!"_ shouted James, pointing his wand at Snape. He was knocked off his feet and then plunged roughly back down to the ground.

The Slytherin lied there, panting from the pain. He made a pitiful attempt at trying to regain his wand.

Peter laughed in amusement as Sirius kicked the wand further away. James then took the opportunity the hex Severus once more.

"_Scourgi-!" _

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James was cut off by a furious Gryffindor striding towards him. Lily Evans pulled out her wand and effortlessly flicked his wand away. She made her way over to her best friend and handed him his wand.

"You alright Sev?" asked Lily. (It was a nickname she had come up with for Severus when they were very young). Snape slowly stood up and nodded his head in defeat.

Once again, Lily went from sincere concern to total outrage. She turned on the four boys. "What on earth gives you the right to hurt him? What's he ever done to you?" She glared at James.

"What do you mean, 'What's he ever done to me?' You know very well that he-"

Lily cut him off; she knew exactly where this was going.

"No James. That is no excuse. You're not my boyfriend and you never will be! Severus is my best friend and has every right to be around me, _every _second of the day if he chooses. You have no say in the matter so why don't you just back off?"

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Severus backed away and watched as the two Gryffindor's went head to head.

"It's not that simple! You know how I feel about you Lily…why can't you just give me a chance? Maybe then I'll _consider_ leaving him alone…"

She turned red with anger and frustration, "I'm not making any deals with you! We've been over this before…I **don't** like you, and I **never** will! How many times do I have to tell you that before you get it through your thick head?"

James raised his hands in defeat, "You know what Lily? Fine, I give up." He looked over at Severus who was standing behind her. "But that doesn't mean this is over _Snivellus._"

Lily stepped up and gave the seeker a hard shove. "That's where you're wrong _Potter_.'This'" she pointed towards her best friend and then at James, "does end here."

James took an angry step towards the brave girl, "Or what?" he threatened.

"Or I'll get the Headmaster involved."

He merely laughed, "Oooh, I'm _so_ scared!" said James sarcastically.

Lily gave him a hard look, "You will be when you're getting expelled for harassing and bullying the students here."

James glared back at her, "Whatever, Evans. The greasy git can have you," he spat. "Besides, you're nothing more than a filthy_ mudblood._"

Lily backed away in shock. Never in her life had she been insulted like that.

And before she knew it, Severus was lunging at James. He had his hands firmly around his neck. "Take it back!" he spit on the Gryffindor's face.

"Alright, fine I will…" James, who was much stronger, shoved Severus to the ground. "When _hell_ freezes over!" He then walked over and kicked the Slytherin with great force on the side of his body. He looked at the boy's pathetic form. Severus was curled up into the fetal position, pain gleaming in his eyes.

"You're not even worth my time," James scoffed and turned to leave. His three best friends followed closely behind.

Tears still in her eyes from the previous insult, Lily knelt down beside Severus.

"I'm so sorry Sev, this was my entire fault."

Snape managed to sit up. He looked over at the upset girl sitting beside him. "No, Lily. The only one to blame would be dim-witted Potter and his daft friends." Severus smiled at her. She tried to force a smile back at him, but the Gryffindor was never good at hiding how she truly felt. A tear slowly made its way down Lily's distressed face.

Concerned for his best friend, Severus put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lily?" she looked up at the Slytherin. "Hmm?" she sniffled.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

Lily choked out a laugh, "Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, do you remember when you asked me if being a…" he didn't want to repeat the word, but he knew it was necessary."You asked me if being a mudblood was bad."

Lily averted her eyes, "Yes, Severus, I remember," she said almost coldly. She didn't want to think about anything related to that terrible word.

"But do you remember what I said?" asked Snape sincerely.

She removed his hand from her shoulder. "I do…and you lied."

Lily was about to get up and leave, but Severus quickly grabbed her hand.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I didn't lie to you, Lily. I _never_ have," he squeezed her hand tighter in reassurance.

"Then w-why does everyone around h-here act like it's some kind of disgusting d-disease?" the tears were streaming faster down the young Gryffindor's face.

Severus pulled his best friend into a comforting hug, "Most of them don't. And anyone here who does is a complete and total _idiot,_" he said quietly in her ear as he traced soothing circles around her back. It was the least he could do for her since she had stood up for him earlier. Lily was truly an amazing friend…he only hoped they could be more than that some day.

She reluctantly pulled away and gave him a weak smile. "Why can't more people be like you, Sev?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're everything a person should be...You're a leader. You do what you want to do, not what others think you should. You're kind, honest, and the most trustworthy person I know. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend, Severus. And I am so grateful that I got to be one of them," her eyes were no longer wet and had showed every sign of honesty.

Yet Severus was taken aback. He most certainly didn't think any of those things were true about him. He always considered himself to be one of the weird outcasts that nobody wanted to be around. Lily was the only person who actually seemed to enjoy being near him.

"Lily, that's kind of you to say, but-" before he could finish his disagreement, Lily surprisingly bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. Severus blushed for the first time in his life.

"Don't you dare say I'm not right, Sev. You are all those things I said you are, there's no denying it," she smiled at him.

Severus had no idea what to say to her. He simply continued to sit there, smiling like a fool.

Lily laughed, and stood up. She extended her hand to the Slytherin, "Why don't we go for a walk?" Severus grabbed her hand and pulled himself off the ground. He then went to remove his hand from Lily's being that she had already helped him to his feet, but she instead gripped his tighter. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Sev, I meant everything I said earlier…but-" she blushed and looked off.

"But, what?" Severus' stomach churned in both fear and curiosity. He thought she was going to take her words back, or say that she regretted the earlier kiss. He inwardly hated how Lily made him act like such a fool.

The young Gryffindor took a breath and looked into Severus' deep black eyes. "But there's more…"

"W-what is it Lily?" he couldn't keep his voice from wavering.

"I…I like you as more than just a friend…I have for quite a while now, actually."

Severus' heart fluttered, and he began thinking this was all just some sort of dream. He then cursed himself mentally for acting like such a love-stricken pansy, but he just couldn't help himself.

Severus grabbed Lily's free hand and took a small step closer to her. "I'm glad to hear you say that," he smiled at her.

Lily beamed, "Really?"

Snape couldn't help but to laugh at the irony. He always thought the roles would be reversed, but Lily would be rejecting him instead of returning these feelings. "For a smart witch, I'm sorry to say you've been pretty daft lately."

"Oh? And how is that?" asked Lily playfully. She had an idea of where this might have been going.

"Lily, I've liked you practically since the day we met." He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. It felt good to finally get that off his chest.

Lily, however, said nothing in return. She instead pulled her hands away from the Slytherin's…and used them to pull him into a loving hug. Severus sighed and enjoyed the moment between them. He never in a million years would have thought he'd be here, holding the girl of his dreams.

Eventually, the two pulled away from one another. "So how about that walk?" asked Severus extending his hand to Lily.

She smiled brightly and interlocked her hand with his. The two walked away together, hand in hand on that beautiful autumn day…happy as could be.


End file.
